


Pest

by Jaxon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/pseuds/Jaxon
Summary: A little slice of life from the teachers at Hogwarts.Set in the 90/91 school year.





	Pest

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Could I maybe suggest a prompt for an interaction between Snape and Trelawney? Just a casual passing by, maybe she keeps trying to start a conversation and he doesn't want to deal with it. I love her so much, but your response to what Snape thinks of her is hilarious.

“What’s wrong?”

Snape’s black eyes narrowed, and he pushed past the older witch on the stairs.

“Severus!”

McGonagall turned, and followed him down the stone steps, grasping his arm as he neared the bottom.

“What?” he hissed, shaking free of her grip.

“I asked you a question.”

He ran his tongue over his teeth, considering his answer, but not replying.

“Severus, what is going on?  Only ten minutes ago, I heard you telling Pomona about how you had an evening staring at the stars planned, and now you’re barrelling back down to the dungeons faster than a rat down a drainpipe.”

“I changed my mind.”  With that, he departed through the door and out across the grounds.  The heavy rain lashed his face as he moved across the courtyard, his body language daring her to follow him.

McGonagall moved to the window and watched him, a frown fixed across her face.  She didn’t notice as Trelawney crept down the stairs behind her, and slipped silently down the corridor.

* * *

“Professor Dumbledore,” Snape said, standing rapidly as the Headmaster walked in, ready to start the staff meeting.  “I have just recalled that I have a potion to check most urgently.”  He stalked out of the room, leaving the rest of the staff shocked.

Burbage shook her head.  “What was that about?”

“Beats me,” Flitwick said, “but if he’s giving up his seat, I’m claiming it!”  He moved from his hard chair in the corner, and sat in the newly vacant spot on the sofa.  He shuffled a little to get comfortable, and then turned to the scowling witch next to him. “Come on, Sybill, move up.  There’s no need to sit on my lap.”

* * *

“Ah, Professor Snape!”

He heard the jingle of her jewellery before he heard her voice.  He didn’t break stride, and marched purposefully down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him.  “Not now,” he called, over his shoulder, from a safe distance, “miscreants to punish!”

* * *

McGonagall frowned as Snape walked into the staffroom, and without saying a word, turned and walked straight back out again.

“What is his problem now?” Sprout mused, cradling her mug of strong tea.  “He isn’t half a funny lad.”

* * *

“Fuck!”

He stormed into his office, and in a fit of rage, swiped the contents of his desk onto the floor.

“Have you quite finished?”

Snape pivoted on his heel, his greasy hair swinging and revealing the pulse thumping wildly in his temple.  “It’s my office,” he sneered.

McGonagall took one of the chairs and pulled it up to the desk that the man was pacing behind.  “Such fits of temper are expected from the youths in this castle, Severus.  Not from the teaching staff.”

“Don’t you dare lecture me on the appropriate ways for teaching staff to behave.  Not after that meeting!”

“Sybill…”

“Sybill needs to keep her nose out of everyone else’s private business!”

“Severus, sit down.”

He stared for a moment, not sitting, but not pacing either.

“It’s an order, Severus.  Sit down.”

Petulantly, he grabbed his own – more comfortable - chair and sank into it.  “Well?”

“Have you not realised by now that the staffroom is far worse than anything you’ll read by Rita Skeeter in the Prophet?  Did you really think that you’d be able to carry on with Rolanda-”

“Minerva!”

“-carry on with Rolanda Hooch,” she continued, loudly, “without the rest of the castle finding out?”

Snape bristled, his voice cold when he eventually responded.  “...I’m not carrying on.”

“Whatever turn of phrase you wish to use.”

“It’s not a carrying on,” he stated, firmly.  “It was a one-time thing.  Several months ago.  Never to be repeated.”

McGonagall sat back and considered the man before her.  In all the years that Snape had been teaching, she’d never known him approach a woman, let alone be caught in flagrante with one. She’d been rather surprised at Sybill’s revelation.  “And does Rolanda feel the same way?”

Snape snorted loudly, a red flush creeping up his neck, but didn’t respond.

McGonagall didn’t push.

Eventually, he tapped his fingers on the desk and drew a deep breath.  “It’s harassment.”

“Are you making a complaint?”  McGonagall raised her eyebrows.  “Against Rolanda?”

“Not Rolanda!” he erupted.  “Sybill!”

“Sybill?  Now, Severus, I know her comments today were unkind-”

“Weeks!”

“I’m sorry?”

“This has been going on for weeks, Minerva.  Weeks!  She follows me everywhere.  It’s like having a particularly imbecilic familiar.”

McGonagall eyed him curiously.  “Is that why you practically sprinted out of the staff meeting the other day?”

Snape gave a curt nod.

“And the interrupted star gazing?”

He nodded again.

“She caught you in the act with Rolanda and now she thinks she’s a prime candidate for your affections?”  A smile twisted across McGonagall’s lips

“It’s not funny.  I’m making a formal complaint.  To my superior.”

McGonagall fussed with the sleeve of her robes.  “Quite.  Well, I will have a quiet word with Sybill.”  She paused. “...are you not flattered?”

“Flattered?” Snape spluttered, “I’m fucking terrified!”

Again, the smile threatened to break onto McGonagall’s face.

“It's not funny!  She’s a pest, Minerva!  Stroking my leg in staff meetings, accidentally bumping into me in the hall,” he leant forward across his desk, “grabbing my mug and predicting my future.”

“Come now, Severus, be fair – she does that with the tea leaves of all of the staff.”

“I drink coffee!” he bellowed.

“I will raise the issue with Sybill,” McGonagall promised, standing, “and I will inform Albus of the situation.”

“You can do me a favour and inform _Sybill_ that there’ll be no situation,” he muttered, finally picking his papers up from off the floor.  

“I shall,” McGonagall said, firmly. “And Severus?”

“What?”

“Sit next to me in the staff meetings. I can promise you there’ll be no stroking.”

Snape's own thin lips finally twisted into a smile.  “Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
